Cavaleiros do Zodíaco VERSUS Tokusatsus
by Tio Konoha
Summary: Os cavaleiros da Mesa,digo Deusa Atena enfrentam os heróis dos Tokusatsus como Jiraiya e Jiban!XDDD


Toei-Tosqueiras Odiaveis E Imbecis-

Apresenta:

Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco Versus Tokusatsus

Narrador:Tudo estava calmo na terra...os pássaros cantavam,as crianças dormiam e os deuses não tentavam destruir o mundo...mas algo estava para perturbar esta paz...

Seiya:CREDO!QUE CHEIRO HORRÍVEL DE PORRA É ESSE? 

Hyoga:PUTZ!QUE NOJO0! 

Shiryu:DE ONDE VEIO ESSE CHEIRO++

Ikki:Shun,vc peidou de novo?¬¬

Shun:Não,arrotei... 3

Todos:Gota

Seiya:Bem,aonde agente estava mesmo?Ah sim...TRUCO!

Hyoga:FullHouse!

Shiryu:Super Trunfo!

Ikki:Damas!

Shun:Toco cru pegando fogo o

Todos:….

Narrador:Oq diabos eles estão jogando?oo

Seiya:Se chama "TrucoPokerTrunfoDamasGay" D

Narrador:kpotaerr...enfim uu...ai a Saori como sempre,entra pra atrapalhar...

Saori:Oi meninos,tudo bem?Estão jogando o quê?

Seiya:Ei,vocês escutaram algo? o.o

Ikki:Não. /

Shiryu:Deve ser só a sua imaginação uu

Hyoga:Acho que era um mosquito /

Shun:Não gente,é a Saori que está falando,e...leva cascudo do Ikki

Ikki:¬¬

Shun:TT

Saori:Ah rapazes,vão dizer que vocês ainda estão bravos por eu ter aceitado me juntar ao Deus Maligno daquela vez XD..era só brincadeira 3

Seiya:Também foi brincadeira qud vc tentou matar a gente junto com ele?¬¬

Saori:Errr...tava só testando vocês XD

Todos:¬¬

Saori:Enfim,que tal nós esqueçermos tudo isto e

**BOOOM**

Seiya:O QUE FOI ISSO?OO

Hyoga:Pela onomatopéia,acho que foi um explosão /

Seiya:¬¬

Narrador:E então,surge no meio da fumaça,uma pessoa numa armadura vermelha,que poderia ser visto a qualquer hora em qualquer lugar de tão berrante...

Pessoa Misteriosa:cof cof...Queria saber quem foi o idiota que achou uma boa idéia essa bombinha de fumaça cof cof 

Seiya:Quem é você! òó

Narrador:E começa a tocar uma musica de fundo onde era cantado "Ninja Jiraya"...

Jiraya:Jiraya!\o/

Ikki:AhhhmJirayaaaa,sou seu fã mew,me da seu autógrafo o

Jiraya:gota

Hyoga:Errr...Quem eh Jiraya? Oo

Jiraiya(de naruto):Jiraiya sanjou! o/

Todos:Silêncio...

Pássaro:Aho!

Jiraiya:gota

Narrador:Voltando à pergunta do Hyoga...

Ikki:Seu loiro oxigenado,ele eh um ninja! 

Shiryu:Ninjas não deveriam usar roupas pretas?Acho que essa armadura berrante ai chamaria muita atenção não?oo

Seiya:Concordo uu

Shun:O que você esta fazendo aquí seu Jiraya?o.o

Jiraya:Eu vim aqui para desafia-los para uma luta mortal contra nós,os Tokusatsus.

Seiya:Ué,pq?

Jiraya:Pq nós fomos as primeiras séries japonesas de sucesso no Brasil,mas depois vieram vcs e hj em dia agente nem passa mais la,soh passam as versões americanas da Saban,enquanto vcs ainda fazem sucesso,ganham bunequinhos novos,tem ateh jogos novos sendo feitos! 

Todos:gota

Jiraiya:Venham até a torre de Tóquio e nos enfrentem...se vira de costas...se tiverem coragem D boom cof cof

Ikki:O que o cigarro não faz oo

boom

Jiraya:Ah,já ia me esquecendo o.o joga um shuriken de ouro no peito de Saori

Seiya:Droga 

Jiraiya:Ja ne D boom cof cof Maldita bombinha de fumaça 

Saori:Puta q pariu,ces não servem pra nada mesmo heim ¬¬ **desmaia**

Seiya:Vamos amigos!Por essa biscate ai/o/

Narrador:Eles pegam um avião da américa airlanes e chegam no Japão...

Seiya:Nossa,que vôo problemático oo

Hyoga:Pois é,quem eram aqueles barbudinhos?Eles tavam dizendo alguma coisa de "Vamos derrubar a torre de Tóquio,pelo bin laden! D" oo

Ikki:Olha ali a torre de tóquio,vamos lá!

Narrador:Então eles entram nela...

Seiya:Vamos,apareçam!

Recepcionista:Aonde desejam ir senhores?

Shiryu:Errr...agente veio enfrentar os Tokusatsus o.o

Recepcionista:Eventos de animes e mangas nos 4º andar

Hyoga:Obrigado o.od

Narrador:Então eles pegam o elevador e chegam no 4º andar...

Seiya:Vamos amigos!Por Athena!

Ikki:Mas a gente não tava brigado com ela?oo

Seiya:Não é a vaca da Saori!É a Athena de KoF,aquela gatinha o

Todos:Gota

Narrador:Então surge uma pessoa à frente deles...

Seiya:Quem é você? òó

Jiban:Jiban!

Ikki:Kra,sou seu fã!O robocop japonês!Jiban!Me da seu autografo o

Jiban:gota

Hyoga:Eu luto com ele 

Jiban:da um socao em Hyoga

Hyoga:Ai! 

Todos:gota

Hyoga:Ora seu! 

Narrador:Então acontece uma luta sangrenta...ops,esse é o canal do vale-tudo,deixa eu ver como anda a luta do Hyoga...

Hyoga:HÁ!VENCI! ÒÓ

Jiban:Droga!Um pokemon de planta nunca foi páreo para um de fogo! 

Narrador:gotaErrr...ei,cadê a luta sangrenta?--

Shun:Ai,eu odeio sangue! 

Hyoga:Nós conversamos e decidimos que esta seria uma maneira mais civilizada de resolver as coisas! D

Narrador:Se isso desse ibope o canal Cultura tinha sucesso,parem com essa boiolices e se matem logo! 

Hyoga:Ah cara --...bem mas isso não vai acontecer,pq eu e o Jiban somos grandes ami...ei,oq vc está UGHH xx

Jiban:estrangulando o Hyoga 

Hyoga:Sua lata traiçoera! 

Narrador:Então Hyoga se solta dos braços dele e corre para suas costas,onde ele tirou sua tomada e o fez desligar...

Hyoga:Pronto,essa foi fá UGHNN XX

Jiban:Duracel Alcalina,minhas pilhas favoritas D

Hyoga:Merda 

Ikki:Chega de brincadeiras!Aveeeee Fênix! destrói o Jiban

Seiya:Para o próximo andar/o/

Narrador:Então eles pegam o elevador...e la eles sentem um cheiro estranho...

Seiya:Porra!Quem foi que peidou! 

Todos:silêncio

Shun:cochichaAcho que foi a velhinha aqui do meu ladocochicha

Todos:olham pra velhinha

Dona Arlinda:Que foi?Ces não peidam não!Tem o cu preso! /

Hyoga:Credo o.o'

Narrador:Então eles chegam no próximo andar...

Shiryu:Apareça quem quer q seja!

Narrador:Então eles escutam um barulho de moto,quando então uma moto entra voando pela janela,e eles vêem...

Todos:Black Kamem Rider!

Black Kamem Rider:RX ;D

Seiya:Ah,odeio o RX 

Black Kamem Rider RX:gota

Shiryu:E então veio lutar com a gente? Òó

Black Kamem Rider RX:Sim,pq! /

Shiryu:Nada não,soh pra saber i.i

Black Kamem Rider RX:MORRAM!da a super voadora dele

Shiryu:Olha,parece a voadora do Lindomar POW xx

Hyoga:Ora seu!

Ikki:Parem de brincadeira!Aveeeee Fênix! **mata o Black Kamem...ahh,vcs já sabem **

**Seiya:Para o próximo andar/o/**

**Narrador:E novamente eles pegam o elevador...e ao chegarem no próximo andar...**

**Ikki:Apareça!**

**Narrador:Surgem então 3 coisas que pareciam robôs...**

**Shun:Quem são esses?oo**

**Cyber Cops:Nós somos os Cyber Cops! \o\ \o/o/**

**Todos:Quem? **

**Seiya:Ahhh,uns policiais toscos numas armaduras ridículas com nomes de planetas! XD**

**Cyber Cop Azul:Sim ¬¬**

**Shiryu:Lembrei!O vermelho,o Azul e tinha um cinza neh? XD**

**Cyber Cop Cinza:Sim ¬¬**

**Ikki:E o idiota do vermelho tinha um golpe que ele ficava rodando o braço no ar neh? XD**

**Cyber Cop Vermelho:Sim ¬¬**

**Hyoga:E eles tbm tinham...**

**Cyber Cops:TA BOM,A GENTE JÁ ETENDEU! **

**Hyoga:o.o**

**Shun:Ikkiiiii,qual eram os nomes deles mesmo?i.i**

**Ikki:Acho q o vermelho idiota era Marte,o azul mongol mercúrio...eh por ai p**

**Shun:Ah i.i**

**Marte:¬¬…err…bem,a gente estava preste a dizer que…**

**Seiya:Eh,eu odiava essa serie,era bem idiota o.o**

**Hyoga:Muito ruim x**

**Shiryu:Tosco...**

**Cyber Cops:eles nem estão prestando atenção...gota**

**Marte:Ora seus!Vou ensinar vocês a respeitarem os Cyber Cops! gira o braço**

**Seiya:HAUHuhaUHauaHUah,olha la ele girando o braço que nem um idiota pra atacar! XD**

**Todos:HUahuAHUahAHaha XD**

**Shiryu:Q loser! XD**

**Hyoga:Baka! XD**

**Marte:envergonhado mor**

**Mercúrio:Ora,não zoem meu amigo! **

**Ikki:Chega de brincadeira!Aveeeeee Fênix! mata os Cyber Copos,digo Cops...**

**Seiya:Para o próximo andar/o/**

**Narrador:E chegando la...**

**Ikki:Apareça! O/**

**National Kid:Nationaaaaaal Kid! \o/**

**Seiya:Eita,olha q bizarro,esse cara eh preto e branco oo'**

**Hyoga:Tadeeenho,qud ele passava a tv ainda era em preto e branco ;-;**

**Shiryu:Que pobre o.o**

**National Kid:ASSATARO BANKO!MATARO KAXA!FUGIRO KAKOMBI! **

**Shun:Oq ele disse?o.O**

**Ikki:Que o livro esta encima da mesa uu**

**Shun:Como vc eh inteligente Ikiii o**

**Seiya:acha o livro de "Os Pokémons e a Filosofia" Oba,tava procurando faz tempo D**

**National Kid:gota **

**Seiya:Olha,eles analizam a personalidade do Charizard usando Nietzch D**

**Ikki:Que legal D**

**National Kid:Chegaaaa ataca**

**Ikki:Não atrapalhe!Aveeeee Fênix! mata o National Kid**

**Seiya:Avante amigos /o/**

**Narrador:E na frente da porta do elevador...**

**Seiya:Nossa,q demora **

**Shiryu:Chegou! D**

**Pessoa dentro do Elevador:Ta cheio,pega o próximo p**

**Todos:...**

**Narrador:E no próximo...**

**Hyoga:Oba,o próximo! o/**

**Pessoa dentro do Elevador:Desculpa,ta descendo,pega o próximo p**

**Todos:...**

**-1 hora depois-**

**Pessoa dentro do Elevador:...pega o próximo p**

**Seiya:AH,JÁ CHEGA!PARA AS ESCADAS/O/**

**Narrador:E la foram eles...**

**-1 hora depois-**

**Seiya:arffFinalmentearffchegamosarff no próximoarffandar xx**

**Shun:Olha la,é o ninja brega de vermelho de novo oo**

**Jiraya:Há!Finalmente vcs chegaram!**

**Seiya:Prepare-se para morrer! Òó**

**Jiraya:Nunca!ESPADA OLÍMPICA! \o/**

**Super luta com efeitos especiais**

**Narrador:Ops,esse eh o filme de star wars...E então,na luta de Seiya...**

**Jiraya:Vc eh muito bom,eu te subestimei,mas agora acabou,eu vou usar meu golpe mais forte e morre**

**Seiya:Ué o.o**

**Ikki:Aproveitei que ele estava de costas D**

**Shun:Esse eh meu mano 0**

**Seiya:Para o próximo andar /o/**

Narrador:E chegando lá...

Seiya:Apareça òó

Narrador:E então surge um idiota vestido de Leão...

Hyoga:Olha,o King de TEKKEN D

Lionman:EH LIONMAN! 

Shun:QUE FOFEEEEEENYO O **agarra**

**Lionman:Ughhh xx sufocado**

**Todos:gota**

**Ikki:Errrr,Shun?--**

**Shun:Uuuuuu queê? o**

**Ikki:Acho q vc matou ele...**

**Shun:TADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENYO ;;**

**Todos:gota**

**Seiya:Errr...façamos 1 minuto de silêncio em sua homenagem uu**

**-1 segundo depois-**

**Seiya:Pronto o/**

**Todos:gota**

**Seiya:Para o próximo andar \o\**

**Narrador:E assim se seguiu até chegarem ao ultimo andar,e lá...**

**Voz misteriosa:Então vocês finalmente chegaram...**

**Seiya:Sim,e quem é você! òó**

**Voz Misteriosa:Jaspion! O/**

**Ikki:Kara,eu so seu fã,me da um autografooooo 0**

**Seiya:Já chega Ikki,vc sempre fala isso e sempre mata o kra ¬¬**

**Ikki:Ora,eu sou o Ikki!Ser contraditório é meu hobby ;D**

**Jaspion e Seiya:gota**

**Shun:Afinal de contas,quem é Japion?oo**

**Hyoga:é o kra de "O cara tussiu"**

**Shiryu:Ahhhhhh,lembrei!**

**Shun:"O cara tussiu,o cara tussiu,o canalha do alto,que útil!**

**Jaspion:Droga,ainda vo processar os kras que fizeram aquilo **

**Ikki:Ei,mas alguém reparou que a armadura dele e do Seiya se parecem?O.o**

**Shun:Eh mesmo,um cinza com um toque de vermelho que realça os músculos e formas e...**

**Todos olhando assustados**

**Shun:gota**

**Seiya:Chega de enrolação,meteoro de pégasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**Jaspion:desvia e da uma bicuda na boca do estomago de Seiya**

**Seiya: x **

**Ikki:Chega de brincadeira!Aveeeeeee...**

**Jaspion:MARIA!**

**Ikki:HÃ?O.O**

**Jaspion:Era o que você ia dizer não?Ave Maria o.o**

**Ikki:Não,eu ia dizer "ave fênix" e te matar mas bicuda no estomago UNGHHHH x **

**Jaspion:Tarde demais D**

**Shiryu:Droga,o que a gente faz?Ele é mais forte e mais esperto que nós **

**Hyoga:Já sei!Que tal nós resolvermos isto de maneira civilizada de forma que nós não nos machuquemos?**

**Jaspion:Como?oo**

**-E então-**

**Hyoga:Eu voto no Jaspion pq ele é "du mau" òó**

**-Depois-**

**Jaspion:Eu voto no Hyoga pq ele é burro ò.ó**

**-Depois-**

**Shun:Eu voto no Jaspion pq o cabelo dele é brega i.i**

**-Depois-**

**Shiryu:Eu voto no Shun pq ele eh gay **

**-E então-**

**Pedro Bial:E o eliminado é Jaspion com 99 dos votos!**

**Shun:Ueh,e o outro 1? Oo**

**Pedro Bial:Foi pra vc! p**

**Shun:Quem votou em mim!OO**

**Shiryu:assobiando**

**Jaspion:Ora,vocês não perdem por esperar,quando meu Gigante Guerreiro Daileon sair do conserto eu volto para acabar com vocês! Òó**

**Narrador:E mais uma vez,o mundo foi salvo graças as meninas super poderosas!**

**Seiyas:Meninas super oq! ¬¬**

**Narrador:Digo,Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco! XD**

**-Enquanto isso-**

**Saori:Sabem,eu ainda to com essa estrelinha maldita no meu peito --**

(- ) Fim ( -) 

Créditos:Tudo Eu,tudo Eu! 

Idéia para a história mandada pelo 


End file.
